Child of Spiders and Hunter
by EleinPolka
Summary: Ging was traveling with Gon for four years. But suddenly double star hunter left him behind in Meteor City. Where in age 7 Gon meet Phantom Troup. They catch interested in boy with bandages eyes and strange aura. Watch as Gon will try to be hunter.


**Hey guys its Ele!**

 **Well, what can I say? It's my first story to HxH fandom.**

 **So I don't want to write so much now. Ok, I give you little info and let's read!**

 **Child of Spiders and Hunter**

 **Fandom: Hunter X Hunter**

 **Rated: T**

 **Language: English**

 **Genres: Adventures; Angst; Family; Friendship; Hurt/Comfort (not sure), Tragedy (not sure)**

 **Main characters: Gon, Phantom Troup, Ging, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio**

 **Summary: Ging was traveling with Gon for four years. But suddenly double star hunter left him behind in Meteor City. Where in age 7 Gon meet Phantom Troup. They catch interested in boy with bandages eyes and strange aura. Watch as Gon will try to be hunter.**

 **Let's start!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **MEMENTO (Remember)**

"If you want to find me become hunter, Gon" Ging pat his four years son head. Child with amber eyes watch as his father start to walk away.

"Papa, Papa!" Boy started to running after this person. However before he was able to reach his father he fall on knees and started to cry.

"It's look like it was just a dream." Gon use 'en' to look around room to find if someone is here.

'Paku-san and Nii-sama must be up already. Nobunaga and Uvo-kun are still sleeping.'

He walks from the room carefully not to wake up Nobunaga and Uvogin. He head toward bathroom to change his bandages.

When he was in bathroom he unwrap material on his eyes. He quickly wrap new bandages on his eyes without open them. He dress up and walk from the bathroom to living room.

"Good morning!" Gon says as he walks to living room to saw Chrolo, Pakunoda, Phinks and Machi.

They answer him.

"Hmm. Where are Feitan, Shizu-nee and Frank-san?" Gon couldn't smell their scent so this was obviously for him that they aren't here for four or five hours.

"They go on a job." Machi answer his question.

"Them I will wake up Nobunaga and Uvo-kun. We will go soon aren't we?" Chrolo just nodded.

Gon stand in front of room in which Nobunaga and Uvo are sleeping in. He took deep breath and swing door open.

" **GET UP! NOBUNAGA! UVO-KUN!** " They two immediately wake up.

" **SHUT UP, KIDDO!"** They both shout at him.

"Good! You are wake up." Gon smile with victorious smile.

"Really. You should find another way to wake people up." Nobunaga says.

"Last time when I was trying to awake you two normal: Uvo-kun nearly crush my bones and you was about inch to cut me in two. This is saver." Gon pouted.

"Hai, Hai. So what you want kiddo?" Uvo asked.

"Get ready we will go soon."

"It was such long since we was home!" Gon was swinging bat up and down to 'see' if something wasn't before him. He can't use En all the time.

"You see excited" Phinks notice.

"Of course! It's this time in year!"

"What time?" Nobunaga and Uvogin asked clueless.

"I see. You are planning to do this year." Chrolo says.

"We are the only ones who don't know what you are talking about?" Nobunaga says pointing at Uvogin and himself.

"Because you are idiot" Machi says.

"What! You want fight?!" Nobunaga asked.

"We are talking about Hunter Exam, Nobunaga" Pakunoda says.

"Ah! About that!" Uvo finally understands.

"I'm planning to participate this year." Gon says.

"When you are planning to leave?"

"When we will back in Meteor City I'm planning to go to near hardboard"

"Bye Nii-sama, Paku-san, Nobunaga, Machi-nee-sama, Phinks-san, Uvo-kun! Say bye for me to Shizu-nee, Feitan, Frank-san and Sharlank-kun!"

"Good luck!"

"Be careful, kiddo!"

'Well, pre-eliminations weren't too hard. Who thought that everybody will deny me just because I can't see? Fools! Well, but I don't thought that entry will be good masked in some cheap looking restaurant.' Gon now was in elevator for main exam. When elevator do 'ding' sound, door opened and teen step out.

"Here, your tag" He heard voice.

"T-Thank you, Mr."

Gon could feel tense in air and eyes directed at him. He started to walk to find out a spot to use En without notice, but then he bunted in someone.

"Oi! Watch your steps!"

"I'm sorry." Gon apology.

"Leorio you shouldn't yell at everyone." Gon heard new voice. Leorio just groaned something.

"I'm sorry for my friend behavior."

"No need to apology. Beside I'm Gon. What your name?"

"I'm Kurapika and this is Leorio"

"Nice to meet you!"

"You are welcome"

"Ohm!" Gon nodded. He was happy. This people were having nice smell, voice and aura around them were light. "Ne, Kurapika can I ask you question?"

"Hmn?"

"How many people are here?"

"Well-"Kurapika were interrupted by new voice.

"There are 405 persons here" Gon turn head in the side where voice come from. "Beside my name is Tompa"

"I'm Gon. Where come from you were known how many people are here?"

"You come last and your number is 405. It's logical." Leorio come back to conversation.

"I see you guys here first time. You three must be rookies."

"It's my first try." Gon says.

"Well, my and Kurapika too."

"I'm veteran. So maybe some juice for our friendship?" Tompa gave them can with juice. However before Gon drink he gave can back to Tompa.

"Sorry Tompa-san, but it is look like this juice is bad." Leorio blew juice out of his mouth while Kurapika don't even open this.

"I-Is that so. Sorry I must forget to check date."

"It's ok."

"I nearly drink this!" Leorio shouted.

'What the hell is with rookies this year? First white- haired kid, his sister, then ninja- guy and needles- guy!'

"Is there some veterans like you?" Kurapika asks.

"I'm the most experiencers, but there are few more. Like brothers Amory."

 **WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

"Aaa. Look everyone his arms disappear! It isn't tricks ladies and gentlemen! Maybe next time you will apologies if you bum in someone?"

In the center of crowd was standing teenager with red hair. He was around nineteen years old and were wearing clown outfit. He looks like he was shorter from Leorio 5-8 centimeters. His hairs were down and were little longer than Kurapika's. **(Imagine Hisoka, but younger, shorter, in the same outfit and with hair down and also without make up).**

'This voice!' Gon thought.

"Who the hell is that?" Leorio asked.

"Magician Hisoka. He was participating last year, but he failed. Better don't get near him." Tompa informed them.

"It's good to know" Kurapika thought aloud.

Then one of the walls opened and show examiner of first phase.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Satotz. I will be your first examiner." Man with strange mustache introduces himself. "So let's start first test" He turn back to them and started to run.

"It's started Gon!" Leorio shouted after boy.

"A! Really? Wait for me!" Gon shout back.

'We are running 4 hours now so this's around 80 km' Kurapika turn head to Gon and them he look around to spot Leorio, but he couldn't find them.

 **Chapter 1 done! *sight***

 **I must find some motivation… I forgot many things…Yesterday I forgot I have test, later that I don't do homework and then when I was running to catch bus I nearly forgot my ticket. I also forgot that I have test this Monday and I left my notebook in school.**

 **I'm live failure…**

 **Ok! *clap* End of my talking! Back to topic!**

 **I decide this series will be split in two parts.**

 **One that you read (I hope you did) is part one and it will continue to Chairman Election.**

 **Part two will be focused on Dark Continent. (I have more planned part two than part one, but well)**

 **Questions to this chap:**

 **What happen to Gon's eyes?**

 **What type of skill our protagonist has?**


End file.
